


Why Count On Your Toes When You Have Two Extra Hands

by hollandroden



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Allison and Stiles are Twins, Alternate Universe - Twins, Multi, Scallison, Teen Wolf, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollandroden/pseuds/hollandroden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has a twin named Allison. Allison has a twin named Stiles. What more do two new citizens of Beacon Hills need? Probably werewolf repellent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Count On Your Toes When You Have Two Extra Hands

**Author's Note:**

> [ So for all intensive purposes, I've chosen Chris Argent/Mama Stilinski as the parents of Stiles & Allison. This is NOT a romantic thing they've got going on here, just family love. I've had this idea in my head for awhile so I hope you enjoy it! ]

As far back as Allison could remember Stiles was always right beside her. The day she first learned to swim, to ride a bike, whenever she learned where babies came from. The closest they had ever been however was not in the moments they took first steps, said first words, it was the time they’d spent together in the same womb.

Being a twin had its perks, besides the fact that Allison always had somebody to talk to, it was almost as if they could read each others minds. Twin telepathy their mom used to call it, whenever they’d just look at each other and know that Allison was to cause a distraction while Stiles stole the cookies. Their father would always pretend he didn’t see it happen, even though he knew exactly what was going on, and Allison and Stiles appreciated that.

Whenever they turned seven and their mother passed away their father made sure they knew it was okay to cry, as long as they did it where nobody could see. Allison had found Stiles crying in the bathroom and joined him. Over the years the two of them learned to grow without their mother, still haunted by the memory of her laughter, her smell, her smile, but they were able to cope with the fear of growing up even without her. Their father was nurturing whenever he had to be, but he was always more in control than comforting.

Whenever the twins found themselves in times of trouble or sadness they always leaned on each other, even though Allison grew more into her fathers’ shoes while Stiles leaned back onto who their mother had been. Allison was always more athletic, eager to do anything to please her father including gymnastics and archery. Stiles tried his best to be the son their dad wanted but all he could do was offer sarcastic remarks and try his best at the school provided gym classes.

Two months after the twins turned sixteen Chris decided it would be best for the Argent family to leave everybody they’ve ever known behind and move to a small charming town called Beacon Hills. Allison didn’t dare cry in front of their father, even though Stiles let out a couple tears. Later that night Stiles snuck into Allison’s room and found her cuddling her favourite childhood stuffed animal as she cried out her pain. 

They moved the following week, into a big house with extra rooms that they didn’t need. Allison and Stiles always liked bunking with each other but their father said they could each have their own room now. They made sure that their rooms were close enough to each other that late night chit-chats wouldn’t disturb anybody if one of them were to sneak into the others bedroom.

Chris enrolled them into Beacon Hills High School which was to be excepted since they were never home schooled nor did they have a desire to be. Chris got a job selling guns and things to the law enforcement, as he usually did. They moved a lot because of it. Stiles never took interest in knowing the when, where and why of their father’s job but Allison was studying it as if she were training to join him one day.

The night before their first day of school Allison couldn’t sleep, so she rolled out of her bed and stalked into Stiles’ room. He was still up playing video games and was not in the least bit surprised when Allison broke into his place. “Hey!” He greeted.

Allison smacked his arm, “Shut up you’re going to wake dad!” She said in a loud whisper. Stiles pretended to seal his lips with a key and toss it over his shoulder. Allison took a place at the end of his bed and he shut the game off. “Are you nervous?” She asked.

Stiles shrugged his usual nonchalant way, “Nah, it’ll be a piece of cake; we’ll woo them with our charm and good looks.” She scrunched her face at him because it was a serious question, not time for fooling around. Allison always remembered how Stiles was about meeting new people, with his buzz cut, his plaid shirts that hug loose from his body, but also his smirk and quips that made everybody uncomfortable. 

“Stiles,” Allison sighed, “please don’t embarrass yourself.”

Stiles shook his head at her, “I would never do such a thing!” He reached forward and grabbed her face, bringing their foreheads together. “Allison I promise you that the only bad thing about tomorrow will be the cafeteria food.”

She could barely reply because her cheeks were being squished together rudely, “We’re not eating there are we?” He made a face that asked why wouldn’t we? “You’re disgusting.” She managed to choke out.

“Quiet down in there you two!” Chris’s voice arose from down the hall. The twins looked each other dead in the eyes, trying to stifle their laughter. “Please try and get some sleep!”

“Yes Sir!” They yelled in unison.

-o-

Allison beat Stiles to the shower the next morning and made sure that she used the hot water up because the sound of Stiles freaking out over the ice cold temperature was hilarious. Chris shook his head at them both. 

Stiles and Allison took the jeep that their dad had gotten Stiles before they moved as a gift of recompense. At first he thought it was a trick but apparently Chris Argent was capable of realizing when his son was in need of a pick-me-up. Allison on the other hand got a new cell phone which she called totally unfair and Stiles laughed.

They made it to school on time and managed to park close enough to the doors. Unfortunately they parked in a space that was apparently reserved for somebody else. At least that was the way that he told it. Jackson Whittemore was not pleased when he pulled up to find Stiles and Allison climbing out of the jeep in his space. “What the hell are you doing?” He came at Stiles first.

Allison rounded the corner to see Stiles trying to come up with a good enough reason. “Because there’s no sign.” She jumped in, crossing her arms over her chest.

Jackson looked her up and down, “Who are you two?”

Stiles cleared his throat, readying himself to give the speech he had prepared for this very day. “Stiles and Allison Argent, we’re new.” Jackson shook his head at Stiles as if he had the face of a bee instead of man. 

He seemed overly confused, “Your name is Stiles?” 

Stiles opened his mouth to speak but Allison cut him off with a sturdy, “That’s just what he likes to be called.” Jackson looked at her, chuckling to himself.

“Jackson!” A voice called out behind them. They all spun around to see a red headed girl with her hand on her hips. “Are you coming?” Jackson didn’t say anything but he hiked his backpack strap higher on his shoulder and waltzed over towards the girl. 

Allison moved towards Stiles slowly, without even realizing she had done it. They were constantly beside each other it was practically just a piece of them they didn’t even recognize, like the way they would open a door, or say certain words. You didn’t notice it but it was there, it was obvious to others. “Hate that guy.” Stiles muttered. Allison nodded in agreement.

Classes away from each other were the hardest since neither one wanted to really be there, to be judged by their peers in ways that made them squirm uncomfortably. Whenever they were together they sat as close to the back as they could get because that way nobody could look at them from behind and whisper things. Allison and Stiles liked to play a game called word bingo in the classes they had together. They’d write a list of five uncommon words each and trade, if their teachers said every word by the end of the day than the person who had all their words crossed off was the winner.

During lunch they had to separate because their lockers were a million miles away. Allison was having trouble getting her binder out of her locker when the girls’ voice from earlier that day was speaking to her again, “I love your jacket.”

Allison was stunned into silence at first because she knew from her time in the school that morning that this girl Lydia was kind of the head of the school. “Thanks, my aunt Kate bought it for me.” She smiled kindly.

Lydia pointed a finger as she drawled out her words, “and you are my new best friend.” Jackson appeared near them seconds later, wrapping his arms around Lydia’s waist and kissing her. “Jackson meet -”

“Allison.” She told them with a small smile.

Jackson squinted his eyes, “Didn’t I meet you this morning?” He asked. “With that weird kid … Stan?”

Allison nearly rolled her eyes as his stupidity because Stiles was obviously not a name you’d forget, “Stiles.” As if on cue he came bounding around the corner, knocking himself into Allison. She steady him. “Here he is, hey S.”

Lydia didn’t seem pleased that he suddenly showed up, as if he tainted Allison’s appearance. Just in case Allison held her twin close beside her. “So we’re having a party on Friday and you’re invited.” Lydia was looking at Allison not Stiles.

Allison nodded, “We’ll both be there.” She promised them. Stiles was her backbone and wherever she went he wasn’t far behind. Jackson and Lydia faked kind expressions before heading off in the other direction. 

Stiles looked excited, “We’re going to a party?” Than he looked confused, “Why?”

She sighed, finally managing to pull her binder out of the locker. She handed it to Stiles to hold while she tried to find her pencil she’d thrown into the top of the thing. “Because I wasn’t going to go alone.” She stated which should have been obvious to him since that’d been their thing since forever.

Stiles was staring past her at a set of lockers on the other side of the hallway. Allison looked over her shoulder and spotted a boy wearing a lacrosse jersey, shaggy hair, awkwardly set jaw line and his eyes were drilling into her. “He’s checking you out.” Stiles grumbled.

Allison smirked at the thought, before turning back towards her brother, “What are you going to do beat him up? He’s on the lacrosse team Stiles.”

Stiles shrugged, “I could be on the lacrosse team.” But they both knew it was a simple lie. Stiles would never be able to handle all of that hurt towards his body without breaking in half. 

Allison put her arm around her brothers shoulder, “Come on let’s go eat.” Stiles sighed in acceptance as they began their walk towards the cafeteria. That boy that had been staring at her followed them as they passed. Allison couldn’t help but offer him a small wave, which he happily returned.

The rest of the week passed by fine, each twin made their way through school the same way any other angry, tired teenager would. At the end of the day they’d meet at home and exchange stories about what they’d overheard while they had been away from each other. Stiles said that the lacrosse boy that’d been checking out Allison was named Scott and they had math together. The way Stiles talked about Scott made it seem like the Sun itself revolved around him.

One night as they sat in Allison’s room, her music playing around the walls as they did their homework she brought it up. “You don’t have a thing for Scott do you?” She cocked an eyebrow.

Stiles leaned his head back against her bed, “No he’s not really my type, too dog like.”

Allison laughed, “What does that mean?” 

Thinking before he answered Stiles said hurriedly, “Well he just acts like a dog sometimes; I mean I swear he knew what was cooking in the cafeteria even before we got there.”

She didn’t really think that was enough evidence to say that Scott was an actual dog, it definitely wouldn’t hold up in court. She ran her hand over Stiles barely-there hair and sighed, “he’s more my type I guess.”

Stiles fidgeted in place, “Oh my god A, I could set you up!” He looked more eager than Allison had seen him in years and that was when she let the pieces click into place.

Allison sat up and crossed her legs, “I’m not putting in a good word for Lydia. She’s not available.” Stiles huffed angrily but never said anything, however she knew exactly what he was thinking. He was angry that she wouldn’t try and get Lydia to fall in love with him because somehow she and the red head managed to become friends. Lydia and Jackson were still together and Allison wasn’t going to be the idiot to break them up. She knew there’d be hell to pay.

There was a knock at the door that alerted them to their dad’s presence. “Come in!” Stiles yelled, even though it wasn’t his room. Allison didn’t mind of course, they basically shared everything. 

Chris came in, folding up one of his sleeves that had been uneven with the other. “Allison there is a boy here to see you.”

Both twins looked up at him immediately interested, than towards each other, than back to their dad. “A boy?”

“A boy?”

“A boy.” Chris conformed with a serious tone. He never liked having any fun with them and their ramblings. Allison jumped up from the bed, pushed past her dad and started to head towards the door. It came at no surprise that Stiles followed her closely behind, but she stopped them right before they entered the stairway. “Do not come.”

Stiles pouted, “But I-”

“No.” She commanded him, flicking his ear. Stiles grasped at the side of his head and moved away from his sister.

Allison looked around the corner, eyes widening at the site of Scott McCall standing at the door, twiddling his thumbs together nervously. She took in a deep breath, heading towards the door with a broad grin on her face. “Hey?” Her mind was spinning as she thought of all of the reasons Scott could be there.

He smiled fondly at her, his eyes lighting up like that of a dog, and Allison had to admit how right Stiles was about that whole half man half canine bit. “Hey,” he offered back, “I was wondering if you were free this Saturday.”

She raised her eyebrows heavenward in surprise, “Oh.” Something inside of her told her to turn around. When she did she spotted Stiles leaning out from the side of another room. Allison turned back to Scott, “Yes, I am free.”

Scott remained chill on the outside, “Awesome, I’ll pick you up at eight then.” She nodded in acceptance before closing the door. She could hear the faint sound of Scott celebrating with a loud YES! On the other side.

Stiles appeared almost instantly with a goofy grin on his face, “this is so happening.” 

Allison rolled her eyes, “We’re not making children Stiles, we’re going out on a date.”

“I would hope not.” Chris appeared at the top of the stairs, leaning against the railing. Allison was embarrassed to have said such a thing in front of her dad but at least he knew that she wasn’t planning on having kids any time soon. Chris moved down the stairs slowly, “Allison your aunt Kate is coming in on Saturday.”

Well she hadn’t known that. “Sorry dad I just-”

Stiles made a flick with his wrist that indicated not to worry about it, “I’ve got enough of her in me to make it up. Come on dad not many boys are going to want to take her out.” He winked at Allison.

She let her jaw drop slightly before giving Stiles a slap on the arm. “Rude.” Allison grumbled. 

Chris didn’t look convinced as he watched the two bicker between them. Ever since they were kids they’d been as thick as thieves, through their mothers death, through their first day of school, through just about everything. “Fine.” He sighed. The twins high fived victoriously. 

Saturday night rolled around and Allison’s date went by smoothly, she liked Scott, he wasn’t afraid to laugh at himself, he was kind to her, and they had fun together. Stiles was thrilled that it went well because this meant that his best friend and his new friend were going to get married and live happily ever after. Allison told him to shut up and smacked him in the face with her pillow.

Their aunt Kate ended up showing up on Sunday instead of Saturday, which meant that Allison was available to jump her with a hug as soon as she entered through the doorway. Kate was surprised that her niece and nephew were so eager to see her, trying not to fall backwards as she was attacking at the front door. “Hello to you too!” She laughed.

Allison pulled away last, “I thought you were dead!”

Kate picked up the bag she’d had to drop whenever the twins had engulfed her. “Car trouble, your dad helped out.” Chris was leaning against a nearby wall smiling at the rest of his family. “Back up a little, let me check you guys out.”

Stiles chuckled, “Speaking of being checked out.”

“Shut it.” Allison spoke lowly.

It didn’t fly underneath Kate’s radar as they had expected, “What’s this now? You have a lot of guys after you? Wouldn’t surprise me.” She gave Allison a knowing smile, as if they shared a dark secret. “And you Stiles, still single?”

He looked himself up and down, “Do I just scream desperate single teenager or something?” The girls looked at each other. “I’ll take that as a silent yet still dreadfully heartbreaking yes.” Allison bumped his hip before taking one of their aunt’s bags and heading upstairs with it.

Beacon Hills was kind to them as they continued to live their lives. Scott and Allison fell into an easy relationship, which made Stiles ever so happy because that meant he and Scott could one day be in laws. Whenever Scott and Stiles were together they always managed to get themselves into trouble. Stiles spent either his time with Allison or with Scott in the woods doing mischievous things. That left Allison with a lot more time to be alone since Lydia was with her boyfriend usually all the time and Scott was with Stiles, she was lucky that her aunt was there.

Kate was into things that Allison found strange but intriguing. She along with Allison knew how to use a bow and arrow, she was trained with a gun like her father and Kate also wielded a taser. She told Allison that it was always better to be prepared, just in case of an attack. Allison seriously doubted she’d ever need to taser somebody but when Kate offered to train her she couldn’t say no.

The first day they tried it went horribly wrong and Allison ended up hitting the wall every single time when the intended target was a teddy bear. The second and third time it got easier, and on the fourth time she was about to make an electrifying blow when Stiles barged in and scared her. Allison jerked her hand to the side and accidentally hit Scott with the wrong end of the taser. He fell to the ground in pain as she ran to him, “Scott I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to.”

He was breathing heavily but he seemed fine, “It’s cool. I just think I need some rest.” Allison was feeling his heart beat accelerate because of her actions. “Please stop worrying I’m fine, I just need to lay down.” He’d stopped breathing like he had no lungs left which was a good sign. 

Kate was looking down at the scene as she stood behind Allison. Her lips were pursed, “Yeah I think that’s best.” She nearly shoved Scott out of the door even though Stiles and Allison were having a conjoined heart attack. “At least you hit your target.” Kate beamed.

Allison was open mouthed, “No I hit my boyfriend!” She was flailing her arms around, trying to make sense of it. She felt like Stiles. Apparently he’d taken to acting like her and stood there in silent awe. 

Things were definitely changing.

Kate picked up the taser from the spot on the ground Allison had tossed it to. “Well he’s fine, don’t be so upset.” She walked closer to them, steadily and actually quite terrifyingly. “Hunters will do anything to protect their families. Even if the problem is within the family.” When she smiled at them it was filled with venom.

The minute she was out of sight Stiles was clutching Allison’s arm, licking his lips repeatedly in fear, “That was menacing.”

Allison nodded, “Meeting in my room?” She suggested. They locked eyes, simultaneously head nodded and broke apart. They didn’t really need to go in opposite directions but they hadn’t spent their child years figuring out ways to get around their father for nothing. At this time he was probably still at work so they were truly avoiding Kate. They managed to make it to Allison’s room without being seen, which was the only desired outcome.

Stiles was the first to ask the big questions, “What the hell are you two doing?” His eyes were wide with wonder. Allison explained to him everything about their bonding time of shooting, taser training and archery. “You couldn’t bond over, I don’t know, Gossip Girl?”

Allison knitted her eyebrows together, “that it a horrible show why would I want to watch that?”

He was dodging her eye contact, “Well don’t you watch Glee?”

“No Stiles you watch Glee.” She hummed.

Stiles grinned sheepishly, “Yeah but I tell everybody you make me.” Allison found it necessary to smack him on the shoulder. “You hit me a lot, what have I done to you?” She did hit him more than the average person but it was because she loved him. It was playful, harmless patting on the body in a more vengeful way than most. Stiles never thought about things before he said them which always ended in violent revenge from Allison. Whenever they were younger and she tripped he told her that she should have been more careful not to fall and so she pushed him into the flowerbed. Truth be told she should have been more careful but that wasn’t the point.

She picked up her favourite stuffed animal, fiddling with its ear. “I don’t know it’s affection I suppose.” 

“Well then,” Playfully Stiles nudged her shoulder but Allison didn’t find it funny. She held up her pillow and smacked him with it. “Hey!” He called out in protest but he had no time to speak again because the pillow landed on his face. This time Stiles grabbed a pillow for himself and the two began a war. By the time they were done Allison was ready to drop dead from using up all her energy and Stiles was already fast asleep on the floor. She decided not to kick him out, she found him comforting.

-o-

Stiles could hear nothing but silence around him and he and Scott made their way through the forest. Scott was ahead of him, going faster than Stiles could, he moved swiftly, easily and Stiles had to admit he was jealous. “What the hell are you bringing me out here for?”

Scott turned sharply at his friend, and Stiles saw something beneath his eyes. “Because you’re the only person I can trust.” Scott said one hundred percent serious.

He didn’t understand what was going on until he watched his only other friend beside his sister turn into what some people would call a werewolf. Stiles felt like he was going to be sick at first but as he observed the scene around him he became overjoyed. All those stories he and Allison had read as kids, all of the myths, legends, creepy fire lit nightmare inducing tales, they were all real. 

“Holy crap that is freaking awesome!” Stiles first pumped, jumped up and down. Scott grinned at his friends’ acceptance. “Shouldn’t you be trying to kill me right now?”

Scott shrugged, “Not a full moon, usually I can control it; I’ve learned to deal ever since I started dating Allison.”

Stiles titled his head, “When did this happen? How did this happen?” He probably should have been running away but he never was one to do the right thing. 

Looking up at the sky Scott thought about it, “About a month before you got here.” He let his eyes fall to Stiles again, his demeanour turning serious, “Stiles it was the Alpha. He’s been hurting people all over town and that’s why I told you, so you’d know not to go out at night without me, Allison too.”

Stiles nodded, “Of course, I’ll just tell her about-”

“No!” Scott yelled, causing a bird nearby to flutter away. Stiles would be lying if he said that he didn’t almost cower in fear. “Don’t tell Allison, she wouldn’t understand.”

Stiles felt himself ripping in two at that very moment. Never once since he was a child had he kept such a big secret from Allison. They told each other everything, that’s why they had daily reports at night so they’d know each other’s day inside and out. It was probably unhealthy but it was just another aspect of living to them. Stiles didn’t think he could do it, but he looked at Scott and thought about how big of a secret it was, plus the way Allison had shoved off his theory of Scott being a dog -point one Stiles- and he knew his sister wouldn’t understand the way he did.

He ran a hand over his head, “You do realize this is going to be the hardest thing I’ve ever done. Like ever.” 

Scott nodded in understanding, “She’s the biggest reason I have for not turning wolf all the time, if she left me I don’t know if I could control it that well.”

Stiles put his hands into his jeans pocket, “What’d you use before we came here?” Scott had said he was a werewolf about a month before they even arrived, so did he spend his free time pillaging the town?

“Me.” There was another voice appearing beside them and Stiles turned to see a tall, muscled, mysterious looking, possible murderer. He gulped in spite of himself because Stiles felt in more danger with that guy around than he did with Scott as a werewolf. “I taught him to control it.”

“Not very well.” Scott mumbled quietly, but the stranger heard him speak causing him to glare at Scott. “Stiles this is Derek Hale.” Stiles remembered hearing that name on the lips of some of his fellow students but he couldn’t remember what they had been talking about. 

Stiles offered Derek his hand but the older man didn’t shake it, so Stiles slowly retracted his kind gesture. “Scott what are you doing?” Derek questioned, obviously not pleased that Stiles was in on the secret. 

Scott had turned back into the human form of himself, probably sometime when Stiles was staring at Derek because there was a whole lot worthy of being stared at. “He needed to know, it’s not like he’s going to tell anybody.”

Derek turned his attention to Stiles, that same heart stopping look in his eyes. He looked the boy up and down before asking, “You’re an Argent kid right?” Stiles nodded vigorously as he was unable to form sentences. 

“Stiles isn’t like them.”

Derek shouted, “What about the girl?”

Scott looked at the older male with a dead look in his eyes, “I’ve only told Stiles.” If this was what knowing about the werewolf secret entailed Stiles was a little upset that Scott had told him, he would have much rather lived in the dark.

-o-

Allison was home alone one Tuesday afternoon when she decided she should take a shower. Kate had been working her hard earlier that day before leaving to take care of some business. Allison wasn’t particularly fond of smelling like a pile of sweat so she headed towards the bathroom. Though it turned out she wasn’t exactly home alone as she originally thought.

She was in the shower, the water running down her back when she heard the sound of the door being opened and a body stumbling in. “Stiles!” She yelled angrily, “I’m in the shower!”

She couldn’t see him but she assumed he was sitting on the top of the toilet, “I know but it’s the only way we could talk without being heard.”

“This is creepy on many levels!” She argued.

Stiles scoffed at his sister, “I’m just sitting here.”

“When I’m naked in the shower?” She knew that to anybody else they’d find it creepy that Stiles was just sitting outside while she showered. 

He didn’t seem to hear her, “Well we’re home alone so it’s not like anybody is going to care.” She groaned at him because that sounded more pervy than she would have liked. “Anyways, we won’t be heard here.”

Allison figured she might as well just shower while she could and so she grabbed the shampoo off of the shelf and ran it through her hair. “What the hell do you mean?”

Stiles coughed, “Aunt Kate is a mad woman, she’s always sneaking out at night, she carries a gun everywhere, how have you not noticed that?” She stayed silent, which let Stiles know that Allison hadn‘t realized what kind of crazy train their aunt was riding on. “Who knows how many rooms she has bugged?”

“She wouldn’t do that!” Allison promised, rinsing the shampoo from her dark brown hair. But as she thought about it, she knew that it didn’t seem so far fetched. “I don’t think.”

His voice was quiet once he spoke, “Just be careful Allison.” Then he left. Part of her was happy that he was gone so she could shower in peace, but the other part of her had a creeping suspicion that Stiles may have been onto something. He’d never told her anything without having a reason, especially not bombarding into the bathroom while she was taking a shower.

Later that day, Allison was trying to finish up her project when she heard a knocking on the window that alerted her to somebody outside. Scott ended up being the one on the other side, so she opened the latch and let him in. “What are you doing here?” She laughed.

Scott pulled her close to him, skimming their noses together, “I wanted to see you.” He kissed her softly, their lips moving together as if they’d been doing it forever. Allison put her arm around his neck, keeping him as close to her as gravity would allow. “And to let you know I was okay after you used that taser on me.”

Allison smiled against his lips, remembering the sight of his body convulsing on the ground. “Sorry about that.” They silenced their words that time, letting themselves fall back against her bed. 

“Allison?” Kate’s voice sounded out from the other side of the door, causing the two teens to freeze, eyes screaming into each others. “Can I come in?” They scrambled away from each other hastily, trying to make sure that Kate wouldn’t see them. Allison opened her closet and pushed Scott inside of it, slamming the door in his face.

Allison tried to make her hair look acceptable as she opened her bedroom door and saw her Aunt standing there. “Hey.” She greeted, “What can I do for you?” Kate pushed passed Allison, looking around the room with curiosity until her eyes landed on Allison’s bow and arrow. 

“Do you know what are family does?” Kate ran her hand down the edge of the arrow, slowly and steadily, as if she was discovering it for the first time. Creepy things, Allison thought. She was capable of understanding that their family wasn’t exactly the closest to normal. Kate looked at her niece over her shoulder, “Your father is going to kill me but, we’re hunters Allison. Not the normal kind either.”

She moved to her bed, taking a seat near the edge. She could see the folds in the blanket where she and Scott had been fooling around earlier. “There’s a normal kind?” Kate sat down beside her, giving her a firm look. 

“Tonight I want you to meet me in the woods near the Hale house do you know where that is?” Allison nodded. Kate smirked, “Good. It’s time for family training to really begin.”

Kate stood up, dusted herself off and began to leave but Allison called out behind her, “What about Stiles?” She furrowed her brow.

Without missing a beat Kate said, “Stiles isn’t invited.” She slammed the door before Allison could protest. For a few moments Allison only sat in silence until she remembered Scott in the closet and let him out.

-o-

Stiles watched Allison and Kate sneaking out of the house through the window. He was standing in his sisters room alone which had never really happened before, Allison and he were always together, their late night talks, their daily reports, but now she was wandering out into the woods. Stiles tugged on the part of him that was most familiar with Allison, as if by some sort of magic she looked behind her up at him. They locked eyes but she disappeared too quickly.

Stiles had to follow them that much was obvious, he knew something was up with their aunt and he wasn’t going to leave Allison alone with her. He crept into the hallway, down the staircase and out the front door. He knew that his Dad was well aware of the fact that they’d all snuck out but was graciously choosing to ignore it.

When he found Allison she was walking around like some form of spy, her arrow ready to launch with Kate on the other side of her. They looked mighty fierce and Stiles realized that he may be shot at any given moment because they didn’t know who the hell he was. He crouched down near the base of a tree, making sure to keep out of their view.

From all around them the sound of a wolf echoed. Stiles looked upward at the sky, seeing for the first time the full moon he’d been arrogant towards earlier. Kate wasn’t taking Allison out to hunt bunnies, she was taking her out to hunt werewolves. “Damn it.” He cursed quietly.

Stiles wasn’t aware of the heavy breathing behind him until he felt a shiver run up his neck. He turned slowly, eyes peering into the red ones of a beast. “Easy boy.” He said in an attempt to stop the wolf from wanting to attack him, but alas it didn’t work because the werewolf opened his mouth leaping in Stiles direction.

Allison felt the scream before she actually heard it. She’d know the crumpling fear that came along when Stiles was in danger anywhere. She broke away from Kate, running towards the sounds of pain and landed face to face with nothing except Stiles flat on his back in silence.

“No!” Her voice rose higher than it ever had before, her throat felt raw as she ran to him, scooping him into her arms and screaming at him to be okay. She felt blood on her skin, staining her hands with a horrid reminder of who she was coddling in her lap. “Stiles please, please be okay, please say something!” She was crying, screaming, begging until her body was weak but Stiles just laid there helpless and unmoving.

The police department found them minutes later after Kate had called them, the ambulance followed closely behind, assuring Allison that Stiles was still alive but they had to get him to the hospital right away. “I’m coming with him!” She demanded, chasing after the stretcher they were wheeling her brother away in. 

“I’m sorry but we can’t take you.” One man said. 

He didn’t understand anything, she wasn’t debating with him she was telling him what was going to happen. “No I have to come, he needs me you can’t take us apart now.” Nobody would listen to her as they pulled him away, Kate grabbed Allison by the shoulders and gripped her tightly against her chest. “No!” 

Kate pulled Allison’s chin up so that she was looking into her eyes, “Allison get in the car we’ll meet him there.” Allison did as she was told because she needed to be beside him, to know that he was okay. Ever since they were little it was him and her, they were always side by side with no exceptions, and that was just the way it always was. Allison couldn’t picture a world in which Stiles wasn’t right beside her with a sarcastic comment available for use.

They waited forever in that waiting room, Allison cried until her body was dry and she was just rocking back and forth in place. Kate watched from the corner of the room, her lips turned downward but her eyes filled with revenge. When Chris showed up he found Allison and pulled her close. As soon as the Doctor appeared in the doorway he told them that Stiles had sustained bite marks from some kind of animal, he is healing but they don’t know for sure if he’ll fully recover.

Allison broke apart from her father at once, rushing into the room so that she could see Stiles. He was still unconscious but as Allison held his hand she could feel Stiles heart in her own. Twin telepathy and all of that nonsense. Allison sat in the chair near the end of the bed, laying her head down upon his chest. The tears that she thought she had rid herself of earlier came back, when Stiles heart beat faintly into her ears.

Kate and Chris watched over them as they sat together with their hands nearly glued to one another. At around four in the morning Chris excused himself to get a cup of coffee, leaving Kate as the supervisor. As soon as he left Allison heard Kate ask, “So did you see what did this?”

She sniffled not really caring, “No, and I don’t want to think about it.” Her body was aching with the pain of almost loosing her brother, of the thought that she may still find him dead at some point. 

Gently, Kate touched Allison’s shoulder, “I don’t want him to die any more than you do but Allison, if we can kill that thing than we get the redemption that Stiles deserves.” 

Allison looked up at her aunt with her eyes swimming in tears. Kate was the woman she’d looked up to ever since she was younger because Kate was strong, she was able to cope with anything, she stood up for herself, she never cried. Allison wanted to be her more than any Disney Princess. “I want the thing dead.” She spat out with such certainty that it scared her. Allison thought of that beast hurting her brother and everything turned red.

She wasn’t sure but from the corner of her eyes Allison thought she could feel Kate smirk, “Good. Training starts again tonight.” Allison didn’t watch her leave but she could hear the tall blond departing. 

The sound of the machines working to keep her brother alive was killing her. Silence she could have handled because that meant Stiles was just sleeping but when she heard the beep of the heart monitor she was just reminded once again of how her brother’s life was on the line. Allison could feel his pulse but she wasn’t a Doctor, she couldn’t tell what was weak or strong, all she knew is that Stiles was laying stiff as a board in a hospital because she hadn’t allowed him to come or warned him not to.

They always told each other everything but she kept her god damn mouth shut and now he was hurt, because she was an idiot. Allison squeezed his hand tighter, “I’m going to fix this S, I’m going to make sure whatever hurt you never hurts anybody else.” He didn’t even flinch, which was so un-stiles-like that it made her choke back a sob. “I promise.” Her words came out shattered.

Whenever Stiles woke up he was shrouded in darkness. He could feel somebody else in the room -no scratch that he could feel Allison- but as he looked around he saw nothing. His arms were being poked and prodded by those retched machines hospitals called helpful so he sat up extremely slowly. As soon as he peered around once again everything was clear, the pattern that the bricks made on the wall, the strands of Allison’s hair as they dangled from the couch. He could hear things from all around the hospital that he shouldn’t have been able to hear, screaming babies from two floors down, nurses smacking their gum at the front desk, and Doctors laughing as they took their breaks. That’s when he realized that he should have been in pain, he’d been attacked by a freaking wolf, but everything felt fine.

Stiles looked down to his side where he’d been bitten, running his hands over the bandage that was taped over it. Slowly he peeled it back expecting to see a jagged scar line but instead saw nothing except a patch of smooth skin. He held back the scream that threatened to escape him, because Stiles knew what he was now.

He was a werewolf.

Whenever Allison and Stiles were reunited in the light of the next morning, it was one of the happiest moments of their lives. Allison clutched him so tightly that she thought she’d cut off the air supply in his lungs. Stiles didn’t seem to mind as he was holding her just as close. “Oh you’re okay, I thought you were dead!” She cried into his shoulder.

Stiles laughed, “If I go down you go down with me!” That was their motto, they were two peas in a pod, two legs on a pair of pants, the identical wings of a butterfly and all of that corny crap. “So have you been here the whole time?” He asked.

Allison brushed her hair behind her ears, “Where else would I be?”

He shrugged, “I don’t know, out planning the awesome party you would have thrown if I had died.” She shook her head at him, not able to believe that he’d think she’d be celebrating at a time like that.

“Shut up.” She mumbled.

-o-

“Good job!” Kate congratulated Allison as she stuck the final blow to a stuffed animal Kate had tossed into the air. She’d killed almost every single one that Kate had thrown her way. “You’ll kill that werewolf easily.”

Allison still felt nauseous whenever she thought about werewolves, she always read about them when she was little because Stiles got her into it. He always liked to pretend he was one, but now he had been hurt by one. Kate made it clear that Stiles wasn’t bitten by an Alpha so he couldn’t possibly be a werewolf, just the leftovers of ones attack. Stiles hadn’t said anything to her either about it, so she had to believe it. They didn’t keep those kinds of things from each other.

It had been three weeks since Stiles was released from the hospital but that didn’t make Allison feel any better. She wanted that beast dead, she wanted it to suffer the pain that came along with sustaining an injury that would immobilize them, that would snake its way through their system until every inch of their body was screaming at them to just take their own life, but sadly they’d be so weak all they could do was lay in the mud and feel it.

They returned home to find Scott and Stiles punching each other over playing a stupid video game. Allison sat in between them, kissed each of their cheeks and asked what they were doing. Stiles didn’t take his eyes off the screen as he said, “It’s a complex game that only the most coordinated people could play, not really your thing A.” 

Allison raised an eyebrow at her twin, “Really? Because I just shot at least ten teddy bears right between the eyes.”

Scott looked concerned, “Why are you hunting teddy bears?”

“Because that’s how you survive in a place where there’s wolves.” Kate’s voice sounded out at them, bouncing off the walls so that it was amplified. Her tone was menacing, all three of them shivered at the sound of the threat behind her words. “Isn’t that right Ally?”

Allison looked up at the woman who’d told her if she spoke of werewolves she’d be hunted herself. “It’s Allison.” She corrected, she hated the nickname almost every teacher in the history of her life had tried to place upon her. “And yeah, I don’t want to get myself hurt in the woods.” Stiles watched her from the corner of his eye, they shared a look that was most certainly a scared one.

“I think it’s time you left Scott.” Kate commented, setting down her glass of orange juice. Scott gulped in worry but he did as he was told. He put the controller down and began to make his way towards the door.

“Hold it just a minute.” Chris appeared in the doorway, staring at his sister with distain. “Scott was invited for supper, stop being so rude to our guest.” Kate pursed her lips before walking away. Once she was out of sight Chris smiled at the three of them, “Why don’t you all set the table.”

“Yes Sir!” Allison and Stiles said in unison. Scott rolled his eyes up and down them, checking for a break in the system. 

He sighed, “Twins are weird man.”

Dinner went over as well as any girl bringing her boyfriend home to talk with their over protective father and semi-crazy aunt would go. Stiles found a way to ease things with his overbearing humour, which Allison was thankful for. Honestly it could have gone worse than Scott accidentally spilling his water onto his lap so they thanked their lucky stars. The most horrid part was afterwards when Allison was kissing him goodbye but instead of a simple peck on the lips, it was deepened so much so that her dad had to cough four times before he got their attention and Scott left.

That night Allison snuck into Stiles room, and he was strangely not playing video games. He was wrapped in his duvet, reading a mythological book their mom had left in her library. “You’re reading mom’s book?” She tried to stop her voice from filling with sadness but it was too difficult.

Stiles bookmarked his place before setting the book down beside him, “Sometimes I just like to remember her through her books. She read them all the time.” Allison chuckled lightly, remembering their mother staying up all hours of the night to finish something she didn’t really need to read. “She was obsessed with this mythology stuff.”

Allison ran a finger down the spin of the book, “Maybe that’s why we liked it so much as kids.” She sighed heavily, trying to remember that Stiles knew nothing of werewolves. Every single day she battled with not telling him but it was better that way. Little did she know that Stiles was also trying his best to keep the secret shoved down his throat, especially when he was one himself. “I’m really sorry we haven’t been as close lately S.” 

Stiles waved it off as nothing, like he did every indiscretion that came their way, “You’re just excited to spend time with aunt Kate, I understand.” That wasn’t it at all. Allison wanted to hang out with her other half more than any human on the Earth. “I’ve been with Scott and Derek a lot anyways.”

Allison was taken back, “Derek Hale?” She’d heard Kate talking about how his whole family burnt in a fire a few years back. “Why are you hanging out with him?”

He didn’t seem to think it was strange, “He’s Scott’s friend. He’s actually pretty nice.” Stiles smiled down at the blanket, trying to hide it from Allison but she didn’t need to be looking at him to know exactly what he was trying to hide.

“You have a thing for Derek Hale!” She slapped his knee in excitement before covering her mouth in shock. “Oh my god, when did you turn gay?”

Stiles let out an annoyed groan, “Okay one, you don’t get gay you just accept yourself and two, I don’t have a thing for Derek.” She wasn’t convinced; in fact she continued to stare at him with her eyes wide for what seemed like hours. Stiles cracked under the pressure soon enough, “Okay Derek is super attractive but it’s not like anything has happened.”

Allison patted his knee, “Now why wouldn’t anybody want to date you?” 

Stiles shrugged than leaned back so that his fingers laced behind his head, “I ask myself that question every day.” She had to giggle at her brothers bounce back attitude that she admired so much. “Now get off my bed I want to sleep.” He kicked her with his foot, tossing her to the ground.

Allison made a noise of pretend hurt, placing a hand over her chest, “Maybe I wanted to sleep in here.” Stiles smirked at her, grabbing an extra pillow and blanket from the end of his bed and giving it to her. “Thanks.”

The howling of wolves awoke Allison from her nightmare. She thought she’d been dreaming them since her dream entailed Stiles being ripped apart by a wolf but once she opened her eyes she could still hear them in the woods. Allison bolted upright, reaching out for Stiles but finding nothing there, “Stiles?” She called in fear. Allison climbed onto the bed, entangling herself in blankets and sheets until she was positive that Stiles wasn’t there. “Stiles!?” She called out once again.

Kate stormed into the room with her gun strapped to her back, moving at Allison was a stern look. “Allison come on it’s time to hunt.” She grabbed onto her nieces arm tightly.

Struggling to get loose Allison cried, “No Stiles isn’t here, I had a dream and he’s not here!” Most people would say it was just a dream but they were twins, they knew each other inside and out so what’s to say that this dream wasn’t any different from a sensation up her spin whenever Stiles was feeling sad or needy? “Let me go I need to find him!”

Kate grabbed Allison’s face, making her head turn towards her, “Your father and Stiles are together, and he’s safe. Allison this is the only time we can find the wolf, please!” Her lips were quivering but there was nobody else Allison trusted Stiles with more than herself -except their father. 

She dried the tears off of her face with the back of her hand and followed her aunt out of the room. Allison dressed in her hunter gear, strapping knives to her legs, along with her bow and arrow strung to her back. Kate smiled at her when she reappeared in the entryway. “You remind me so much of myself.” Allison should have been proud that she’d finally achieved her life’s dream -be just like aunt Kate- but it didn’t feel like a celebratory moment, more like a pitiful one.

They made their way in to the cold night; the wind pierced their skin repeatedly like a needling poking at them a million times, over and over again. Allison moved the hair from her eyes, trying to see past the line of trees that stood before them but she saw nothing but unwelcoming darkness. Kate paced a few steps ahead of her, the shadows of the night creeping across her face, but Allison stayed close enough to her that she could still see her outline.

The sound of wolves in the distance was still loud in Allison’s ears; they seemed to be coming from every angle of the forest. She moved stealthily through the trees, making sure not to step on cracking braches, or accidentally falling into a bush and getting herself caught. Kate paused her in the middle of a clearing, as she looked around she could see the outline of a house. “The Hale house.” Kate whispered into her ear.

Allison marvelled at the broken remains of a once grand home, it was probably the finest in Beacon Hills when it was standing tall. She wondered how it got that way, what happened to make it become the shell of a memory. As they approached they could see the outline of three people, no not people, wolves. They stood on their legs like a man but their howls were that of a beast. Kate looked Allison dead in the eyes before giving her a slight nod.

Slowly she pulled an arrow from its bag and loaded it into her bow, aiming it at one of the werewolves. They were all standing with their backs to each other as if they were on the look out for somebody. “How do I know which one to shoot?” Allison whispered.

Kate responded without missing a beat, “We’re going to kill all of them, but get the one up front first.” 

Allison fixed her point of launch, focusing on the thin one, the one that seemed to be looking straight at her. Allison almost dropped her weapon but she managed to keep herself steady in front of Kate. The wolf was watching her in the night, but it didn’t look like it was about to pounce, only that it couldn’t believe what she was doing, that she was threatening its life as if she knew him. “Are you going to kill it or not?” Kate spoke through clenched teeth.

She couldn’t help herself from just staring. It hadn’t alerted the other werewolves around it to their presence, which seemed odd to her at first. Allison knew that wolves protected each other, they were a family, but this wolf just watched her with its golden eyes wide, its head cocked towards the right, its brown hair barely there at the top of its head. Allison held in the gasp on her lips, instead she asked calmly, “Why were dad and Stiles going out tonight in the first place?”

Kate didn’t look at her, she only watched the pack, “Just shoot the arrow Allison.” Allison looked up at the woman she’d known all her life as a strong, hero worthy person, but instead she saw nothing but betrayal. Kate looked down at her, “If you’re not going to do it than move.” Allison didn’t have time to fight back as Kate pushed her out of the way, taking the bow from her and aiming it towards the wolf.

“No!” Allison shrieked in terror, launching herself at Kate so that they both landed on the cold, hard ground. The arrow fell from its place on the bow, no longer a threat to Stiles. She climbed onto her feet before Kate had the chance, and ran at her brother.

She skidded to a stop five feet away from him because that’s when the other wolves started to take notice, glaring and growling at her. They didn’t know she wasn’t the enemy; she didn’t want to hurt any of them anymore. Allison put forward a tentative hand, “Stiles please, it’s me, your sister.” She could see her breath fogging over her eyes in the coldness of the night.

The wolf beside him looked at her, his eyes looked soft and welcoming, she would know them anywhere. He watched her for what seemed like forever until slowly his wolf started to dissipate, but not entirely, “Allison?” Scott asked breathlessly. She nodded, the wolf she didn’t know backed off a little but he seemed to be afraid for Stiles, like Allison would even dare try to hurt him.

She watched Stiles, saw the way he regarded her as somebody he didn’t know if he liked or should be cautious of. “Stiles it’s me, you know me.” Tears welled in her eyes, “Listen to me Stiles, its okay.” Stiles crouched down to the ground as if he was preparing to turn into a full blown wolf. Without thinking Allison dropped down on all fours, mimicking him. “S, please-” Allison received a blow to the side of her ribcage that she had expected to be from that other wolf but it was Kate.

Flat on her back Allison looked up at the starry night, at the aunt that was nothing but a twisted beauty. “Why would you do this? Why would you kill your nephew? My own brother!” Kate was holding Stiles at gun point by now, Scott and the other wolf were ready to jump and kill her but Kate flicked her hand to the left and shot the unknown wolf before turning the gun to Scott. “STOP!” Allison screamed.

A howl that belonged to none of the wolves around was heard in that second and Scott pulled back from his attacking stance. Allison was more confused than she had been in her whole life. Her brother and her boyfriend were both werewolves, her aunt was an insane murderer and she was helplessly laying on the dirty ground. 

Kate turned her shotgun towards Stiles once again, aiming straight between the eyes, “No please!” Allison cried once again but it was lost in the sound of a gun shot. Allison put her head in her arms, covering her face so that she wouldn’t have to watch Stiles die because she couldn’t do anything. After a moment she raised her head again, but instead of seeing her brother dead, she saw his smile looking at hers. “Stiles?” He wasn’t full blown werewolf anymore but the wolf part was still visible in some areas.

His voice sounded filled with ash as he responded, “Allison?”

“But if you’re alive than who?” She looked up at Kate but the woman was clutching her arm in pain. On the ground laid the weapon she had intended to kill Stiles with, the one she’d shot the other wolf with. 

An unsuspected voice spoke the next instant, “Don’t touch my son.” 

The twins looked up at the man they’d known their whole lives as a hard edged, over protective, loving man. Their father. “Dad?” They gasped together in shock.

Kate whipped her head in her brothers’ direction, “I’m doing what you should have done long ago!”

“He hasn’t spilled human blood.” Chris growled. Allison half expected him to drop to the ground and grow a body full of hair, just like a werewolf they’d seen in the movies. “You’re not following the code Kate.”

She laughed manically, “The code?! Oh please, that thing should have been thrown out ages ago!” 

Chris shook his head, “So you did set fire to the Hale house, killing innocent people, and innocent humans!”

“So what!?” She was enraged, her fists balled, her eyes popping open. Allison swore that if she hadn’t known this woman all her life that she wouldn’t think there was an ounce of goodness left in her. Hell she was starting to think that even though she had grown up knowing her.

“You’re a psychotic bitch.” Allison spat out at her. She only smirked wickedly, her eyes filling with hatred.

From behind the trees emerged a wolf larger than any of the others, it was a full blown wolf this time, not just a man with course hair all over his body. It stood taller than any of them; muscles of a beast that could obviously rip through any flesh, his eyes were bright red like the blood of a newly fallen solider. The unknown wolf spat up blood but they knew he was okay, Allison turned to look at him and after she had done the math, she realized it was Derek Hale. “Alpha.” He coughed up.

The Alpha wolf near the forest wasted no time in charger at them, but he wasn’t going for any other wolf, he was going directly for Kate. Not a single one of them moved when he grabbed her by the neck, when he slammed her onto the ground, ripped into her throat like it was a thanksgiving dinner. After Kate stopped screaming and wriggling around on the ground in horrific pain, the wolf became it’s human form once more and stood on its two feet. Allison saw him wipe the blood of her aunt from his chin.

Allison sat up feeling the pain in her back from where she’d hit a ragged branch but it didn’t matter at the moment because everything around her was completely changed. Stiles, Scott and Derek were werewolves, her aunt was dead because of some Alpha who was now helping Derek off the ground and her father was striding towards them with a sad look on his face. Allison looked at her twin brother and saw that he was once again fully human and he was crying. She felt her own eyes water as they pulled each other into a crushing hug.

“I’m so sorry I tried to kill you!” She had to laugh at just how ridiculous the whole situation was. “I’m so sorry S.”

Stiles chuckled into her shoulder, his tears dampening the fabric on her sweater, “its fine A, it’s all good. Just don’t do it again ever please.”

Allison nodded, “I promise.”

-o-

The afternoon sun lit the grass on the front lawn of the Argent household. Allison and Stiles were sprawled out with their books, notes and pens, trying to study for their exams coming up. Stiles took a swing of his bottle of water before offering it to Allison, who graciously accepted.

“I don’t want to do this anymore.” Allison groaned, shoving away her biology notes. “I want to go shopping.”

Stiles gave her a bitch face, “You can’t do that because you need to not fail.” Allison groaned and flung her face towards the grass. She had been asked by Lydia to accompany her shopping so that Lydia could get her mind off of her recent break up with Jackson, but Allison had already promised Stiles they’d study together. “Hey, Derek offered to go see a movie so I could have ditched you!”

That perked her interest, “Together?” She wiggled her eyebrows. Stiles blushed, running a hand through his hair that he’d started to let grow. “So are you two like a thing?”

Stiles shook his head, “No not really, it’s just close to full moon time and he says being near his pack helps him stay … non-wolfed out. Like an anchor.” He tried to hide his smile but Allison knew that Stiles liked the thought of being Derek’s anchor. 

A question popped into her head that she’d never thought of before, “What’s your anchor?”

He pulled his lips into a tight smile, eyes shining as the light from the sun made them seem even lighter brown then they truly were. “The same as Scott of course!” Allison knitted her brows together because she had no clue what Scott’s anchor was. Stiles rolled his eyes, “You, you idiot!”

Allison was humbled, but still surprised. “Me? Really?” 

Stiles couldn’t fathom why she wouldn’t believe that, “You’re the other half of me, who else am I going to love that much?” Allison didn’t say anything but she knew that if she were the wolf, nobody in the world would even come close to calming her down. Except Stiles.

Because together they were unstoppable, they’d face their fears, beat down the enemy, if one of them was in danger the other would stop at nothing to protect them. When they were separate it was like they were each missing the last puzzle piece in the box, the one that they needed desperately. One day they’d grow up, get married, have kids, live without each other but they both knew they’d never be able to be far from one another. 

“We’re kind of married.” Allison thought to herself out loud.

Stiles stopped chugging his water, placing the bottle back down beside him, “In the most platonic way possible.” She nodded in agreement. “Now that you mention it we do have a slightly unhealthy co-dependency with each other.”

Her fingers traced shapes in the grass, “If you can’t have a platonically, love filled, fanatic relationship with your twin brother than whom can you have it with?” They exchanged smiles as the sun beat down on them, knowing full well that to lose the other would be to cut themselves in half. A price which they would be all too willing to pay if they ever had to.

Stiles looked his sister in the eyes, “Love you A.” 

She returned his look, “Love you too S.”


End file.
